Talk:Crew names
Questions/Concerns Are we sure "Lord" is a valid female title? Its a bit odd. --(love) 17:20, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Was the gender of the Chevron Cat established to begin with?--Victor Grissom 17:07, 24 April 2009 (UTC) New Names Please include name, gender, species, and occupation. All new names should be inserted here, and they will be removed once they are inserted. Thank you. Yon Ahn - Female - Dingo - Diplomat Lucya Lebedev - Female - Sloth - Diplomat Virginia Attenborough - Female - Caracal - Trader Beautiful Blaine - Male - Chevron Cat - Mechanic Eva Keats - Female - Camel - Navigator Harland Hemingway - Male - Dog Man - Trader Nari Baik - Female - Caracal - Diplomat Min Hao - Female - Armadillo - Trader Tricksy Inko - Female - Armadillo - Trader Bae Cha - Female? - Chevron Cat - Mechanic Dirty Blaine - Female - Camel - Mechanic Rogue Drake - ? - Collie -Trader Selina Nottingham - Female - Armadillo - Diplomat Clever Schell - Female - Dingo - Trader Shin Koo - Female - Camel - Mechanic Phoebe Luckett - Female - Pirate Kitty - Trader Dr. Otto - Female - Caracal - Mechanic --Tweak 14:27, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Catalogued Names Please do NOT add anything below this point, unless they have been correctly inserted and alphabatized into the correct tables on the main page. English Names Katherine Eden - Female - Caracal - Mechanic Abigale Baskerville - Female - Lynx - Diplomat Josephine Bagnold - Female - Caracal - Navigator Ambrose Chadfield - Male - Lemur - Trader Jasper Butters - Male - Bull - Trader Abraham Goodchild - Male - Dog - Trader Henrietta Cassidy - Female - Collie - Trader Pappy Pausch - Female - Rabbit - Mechanic Luther Coatsworth - Male - Bull - Trader Nelly Izzard - Female - Deer - Mechanic Lafayette Attenborough - Male - Chevron Cat - Mechanic Mercy Addams - Female - Sloth - Mechanic Mercy Fairchild - Female - Lynx - Navigator Minerva Abberlay - Female - Lynx - Trader East European Names Vera Zuyev - Female - Dingo - Trader Dominika Zuyev - Female - Dingo - Navigator Rudolf Kozlov - Male - Seal - Mechanic Atonina Lebedev - Female - Dingo - Trader Isabella Nureyev - Female - Caracal - Diplomat Marina Kozlov - Female - Sloth - Mechanic Galina Novikov - Female - Deer - Mechanic Alexandra Ivanov - Female - Pirate Kitty - Navigator Atonina Morisov - Female - Caracal - Diplomat Lucya Pokrovsky- Female - Pirate Kitty -mechanic Semyon Zuyev - Male - Antelope - Diplomat Zhanna Smirnov - Female - Camel - Diplomat Polina Ilanov - Female - Camel - Navigator Ekaterina Osipov - Female - Dingo - Mechanic Lrisa Smirnov - Female - Deer - Trader - (She is really Lrisa. Maybe L'a'risa is correct?) Maya Chernov - Female - Dingo - Mechanic Inessa Chernov - Female - Caracal - Diplomat Inessa Osipov - Female - Camel - Diplomat Alexandra Borisov - Female - Platypus - Navigator Aleksei Kuznetsov - Male - Bear - Navigator Rosalina Popov - Female - Platypus - Mechanic East Asian Names Moon Ahn - Female - Dingo - Mechanic Min Ahn - Female - Caracal - Trader Min Koo - Female - Rat - Diplomat Chul Kui - Male - Chevron Cat - Diplomat Kyon Sinn - Female - Armadillo - Mechanic Ho Tang - Male - Raccoon - Navigator Moon Qui - Female - Deer - Diplomat Min Ahn - Female - Armadillo - Mechanic Soo Song - Male - Seal - Navigator Min Tang - Female - Sloth - Mechanic Sunhui Hao - Female - Sloth - Mechanic Chin Kwang - Male - Elephant - Trader Seung Li - Male- Cat Boy - Trader Kwan Kim - Male - Dog Man - Diplomat Titled Names Dr. Inko - Female - Lynx - Navigator Glorious Clemmings - Male - Bear? - Mechanic Glorious Crutch - Male - Bear? - Trader Blind Clemmings - Male - Spotted Cat - Navigator Lord Bones - Female - Collie - Trader Lady Mead - Female - Lynx - Diplomat Grim Bones - Female - Deer - Trader Deadeye Riley - Male - Chevron Cat - Mechanic Glorious Chim - Male - Antelope - Diplomat Not-So-Sneaky Chim - Male - Lemur - Mechanic Blind Piston - Male - Raccoon - Trader Beautiful Dozen - Female - Pirate Kitty - Trader Clever Clemmings - Male - Seal - Trader Smooth Cobbler - Female - Dingo - Mechanic